Test of Life
To: OkanawaLaboratories@nationalcenter.gov Subject: Experiment 8721 Dr. Okanawa, I'm sorry to report these results of this experiment. The subject: Marlene Becca Winter Age: 15 Height: 5'2 Weight: 90 lbs Eye color: Green Hair color: Black Skin: White We did this project to see if your theories were true; that the dead can come back to life with the power of machinery and technology. A computer read her thoughts, as we controlled whatever operations she needed done. We lost her unfortunately, as well as another scientist who was quite a caring and brilliant man. Regardless, there's something odd about the computer readings. I apologize for the choppy sentences, but that was all her mind could gather, which is still impressive considering she would usually have had no thought. Whatever was spoken shows up in quotes, appropriately. Here was the recording of data on the following few days. This is merely for analysis for further experimentation. 5/16/12 > Bright. Above me. Bad. > “I apologize for the light, Marlene. How do you feel?” > Bad. Word. Can’t think. Remember word. Word of Bad. Finger, hand gesture. Can’t do it. Mechanics in the way. > “Sorry to hear that. Well you’re actually lucky, I’m sure you’d want to know. You’re alive.” > Stupid. Remembered a word. Not natural. Not alive. > “You had almost died, Marlene. You’re very special you know. You’re alive because of those mechanics all over you, under your clothes and in your body. Cooperate, please. You can change the world, as we know it. You can be the one to lead us to the start of immortality.” > Cold. Angry. Bad. Afraid. > “It’s OK, relax. You’re alive. You are natural, all your processes are fine.” > Scared. Robotic parts in me. Controlling me. > “Someday you may control yourself, but we don’t have the technology yet.” > Scared. Cold. Skin is white. Hand is moving against metal. Chest hurts. Heart rate increase against mechanics. Heart not at good speed. Scared. Noise. Bad noise. Bad noise from mouth. Mine. Warm. Warm wet between legs. Scared. Bad. Hands. Wet hands. Clear. Cold. > Remembered word. Sweat. > Trapped. Scared. > “It’s OK, it’s OK! Marlene relax! Relax…” > Dripping. Cold. Wrong. Something wrong. > “She’s urinated. Hose her off and get her a change of clothes.” > Man. Long tube. Long tube is hose. Why clothes? Clothes dirty. Wet. > “We wanted you to keep some of your dignity.” > Learned word. > Already saw me. Saw no clothes. No dignity. > “Relax, please, Marlene. It’s a hassle to adjust these at constantly changing levels of adrenaline.” > “Hurry now and clean her. I’d hate to waste time, and we may need another electric transfer!” > Learned word. Hate. Word of bad. I hate. I hate you. I hate this. No natural. No dignity. > Hate. > Cold. Wet all over. Force. Rushing sound. > Hate. > Dripping. Cold. Hand moving against choice. > Fingers curled. Fabric. Wet. Grabbing bottom. > Arms lifting. Up fabric moving. Top cover off. Dropped. Cold. > “Sorry, again.” > Struggling against hand mechanics. Want to lift one finger. > Finger lifted against fist. Thank you for taking message. Message of bad. Hate. Mouth moving away from side clasps. Happy. Angry. Smile. Remembered. Smile because I show feeling. > “Now the pants. Don’t worry, we’re trying to make this quick. Next time please alert us if you need the bathroom. We’ll take care of all your needs OK?” > Pants falling from forced peel. Clammy. Clingy. Cold. Hate. Warm in face. Eyes sting. Eyes wet. Confused. > “Hose her down again and get her a towel and clothes.” > “Yes, sir.” > Cold. Bare. No cover. > Cold spray. Remembered word of bad. Damn. Damn hose. Bad hose. Warm face. Hurt eyes. Movement of eyes. No see. See. Blink. I blinked. Stop hose. Wet. Don’t like. > Soft dry thing. Towel. Arms reach. Metal movement. Sound. Rubbing body dry. Still cold. > More soft dry thing. Thin thing. Holes. Holes for arms. Floppy fabric. Color. Color of blue. > “Here, your shirt. Help her put it on.” > Grab. Put up and on. Dry. > Small thing. > Reaching down. Putting feet through. Pulling up. Noise. > Another thing. Pants. Learned word. Know what to do. Still no self-control. > Dry and clothed. Still angry. Still feel hate. Eyes sting. > Stomach. Noise. Bad noise. > “She’s hungry. Get her some food.” > Block thing. Brown triangle thing cut. Good smell. Bowl. Orange things. Want. Hungry. > Pulling metal thing to mouth Brown piece. Mouth moving. Salty. Juice. Soft. Good. Warm. > “She seems to enjoy her steak.” > “See? We take care of you here.” > Yes. Nice prison. Nice comfy place of bad. > “Don’t be so fearful and sad. You really are a true inspiration to the world. You could change humanity.” > Chew. Ignore. Stupid. > “It’s really not.” > Leave me alone. > “I can’t, or you’ll die.” > Good. > Breathy sound. Good steak. Hands hurt. Flies. Flies buzzing. No sense. I’m cleaned. > “Damn flies. They think you’re actually dead.” > Should be. Orange thing. Sweet. Sour. Soft. Lot of juice. > “Yes, you need the vitamin C.” > Remembered command of bad. > Shut up. > Round thing. Grasp. Noise. Pull to mouth. Wet. No taste. Swallow. Water. This is water. > “Excellent, Marlene! You’re learning fuller sentences.” > Not full thought. Eyes wet burning. Stupid. Am I stupid? > “No. You’re wonderful.” > Stomach hurt. Done. Not touching block. > “No granola bar huh? All right. Get some rest now.” > Eyes wet. Burning again. Hate. Remembered another word of bad. I remember word fuck. > “Good. If you’re gaining memory that’s as if you’re practically coming back to life!” > Smile. > Fuck you. Go fuck yourself. Hate. > Smile. > “Yes I know, now sleep.” > Laying. Comfortable. Bed. Noise. Pulling blankets. > No see, soft thing on side of face. 5/17/12 > Bright again. > “Morning, Marlene. How do you feel?” > Happy. > “Really? Good. Then why don’t we get some tests done.” > Happy because no tests. > I’m done. I’m finished now. > “No, no, Marlene. You haven’t even learned to speak!” > Smile. > Wave. > “Wait. We didn’t command that!” > Finished. > “Stop!” > People running. I pull. Strong. Heart racing. Electricity in head. It hurts. > “Stop her!” > “No! No, no! I asked only that you cooperate!” > “I did you no wrong!” > Speak. “You cheated Death. Death doesn’t like that.” > I said that. I spoke. > Smile. > Pulling. > “You don’t understand!” > Shaking. Scared. Stronger. Wires pulling off. Laughter. My laughter. > Surrounded by people. Struggle. > Choking. > No air. Pulse failing. > “She’s dying, dammit! That’s not supposed to happen! Move! Move, dammit! I won’t let her fail!” > “I’m not failing sir, you are.” Glance up. My voice. Choking. > See him out of door. His eyes are wet. > Goodbye sir. > “You could’ve been the start of a new world.” > No sound. No sight. Sound. Noise from self. > “No. Please. Please don’t die on me.” > And now, I’m free. Sight. “You can be_ -fre-e_e_e to_o_.” > ~ Fɹ3e_... > Grab. Neck. Widened eyes. No sight. > F^□_e-%@/\/--..;@%_ > ERROR Eerie isn't it? Please, give me your analysis ASAP, and we'll do whatever needed accommodations to enhance this project. Sometimes I still hear the mechanic sounds... Sorry, I know that's irrelevant. Do respond, Vincent Roth Category:Science